


Turning point

by Loveforthestory



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Art and words, Brothers, Inspired by the flashback of episode 3 from season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory





	

He once made a silent promise to follow his brother into any kind of hell that was out there,

waiting for them

Home a place they were barely able to touch

A home he carried with him now

He can still hear the echo of that first shot

He can taste the inevitable in the air

He can still see the despair and rage in Miles' eyes

And looking back, this was the day that changed everything

This changed who they were going to be

He followed his brother into hell

 _His brother, his friend,_ his blood

And on this day, things were started that could not be stopped

Looking back,

this had been their turning point.

 


End file.
